Judo
by Mikurira
Summary: Mikorin yang ingin belajar Judo malah berakhir menjadi bahan referensi manga Nozaki. MayuMiko. NozaChiyo.


**Disclaimer** : GSNK milik Tsubaki Izumi

**Pairing **: Nozaki Umetarou/Sakura Chiyo (NozaChiyo), Nozaki Mayu/Mikoshiba Mikoto (MayuMiko)

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Humor

**Tag/Warning **: drabble, fluff dan humor gagal

Pindahan fanfic dari dari AO3 (works/2378531) ke FFN. Pace baca seperti dalam komik.

.

.

* * *

**Belajar Judo**

"Judo?" tanya Nozaki saat menatap ke arah Mikorin yang tiba-tiba saja berkata bahwa dia ingin mempelajari ilmu bela diri tersebut, "bagaimana kalau kau tanya Mayu saja, dia pasti lebih tahu tentang Judo dan semacamnya," ucap Nozaki lagi.

"Benar, Mikorin! Mayu-kun kapten judo di sekolahnya loh," kata Sakura menambahkan.

"Yosh! Semoga Mayu senggang hari ini," ucap Mikorin kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah mantap dan siap keluar dari apartemen Nozaki. Belum sempat lelaki itu keluar dari apartemennya, tiba-tiba saja Nozaki memegang pundaknya dan mencegahnya keluar darisana.

"Tunggu Mikoshiba, kalau kau mau belajar, aku ikut," ucapnya dengan wajah serius. Melihat wajah serius Nozaki, tentu saja Mikorin dan Sakura terlihat kaget. Tidak biasanya Nozaki seperti ini kalau tidak ada apa-apanya.

"B-Boleh saja sih…" kata Mikorin padanya agak bingung.

"No-Nozaki-kun juga mau belajar judo?" tanya Sakura aneh. Aneh? Tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu, Sakura. Di dalam benak gadis itu tiba-tiba saja hanya ada bayangan Nozaki dengan seragam judonya, tentu saja tubuh atletisnya juga ikut terlihat jelas dari balik kain putih yang dipakai. Pastinya Sakura akan sangat bahagia jika melihat Nozaki memberikan fanservice seperti itu dengan cuma—

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengobservasi mereka kok," Nozaki memperlihatkan perlengkapan menggambar yang akan ia bawa dengan wajah bahagia.

_SUDAH KUDUGA!_

Sakura dalam hatinya merasa bersalah karena berharap terlalu banyak.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mamiko Belajar Judo**

_Yosh, dengan belajar Judo ini aku yakin aku bisa memahami rute Rika-chan! _(Note: Rika-chan adalah salah satu nama heroin dalam game otoge yang dimainkan oleh Mikorin)

"Nee, Mikorin, kenapa kau mau belajar judo?" tanya Sakura pada lelaki itu. Mikorin langsung terlihat kaget saat mendapat pertanyaan itu dari Sakura, dia tidak ingin Sakura dan Nozaki tahu kalau ia ke tempat latihan judo hanya untuk memahami game yang sedang di mainkannya.

"Ha-hanya ingin saja kok—" kata Mikorin pada gadis yang berjalan di sebelah Nozaki itu.

Ketiganya kemudian diam sampai Nozaki tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa terhenti, Nozaki—"

"Mikoshiba! Jangan bilang kau ingin berlatih agar bisa melindungin Suzuki-kun?!" Nozaki mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh Mikorin sambil menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah kesal sekaligus ingin menangis, "aku tahu kau tidak ingin Suzuki-kun diambil yang lain! Tapi tapi tapi tidak dengan jalan yang kotor seperti itu—"

_FANTASI APALAGI KALI INI?!_ Pikir Mikorin kesal.

"Tidak Nozaki, aku cuma mau belajar sa—"

"Mamiko tidak mungkin melakukannya tanpa sebab!" kata Nozaki ngotot. Urat kemarahan kini muncul di dahi Mikorin sekarang.

"Mu-mungkin Mikorin hanya ingin belajar untuk melindungi diri sendiri, Nozaki-kun…" kata Sakura ikut berbicara.

_Sa-sakura…_

Mata Mikorin berkaca dan terlihat bahagia karena setidaknya Sakura membelanya dari fantasi aneh Nozaki.

Seketika itu, Nozaki langsung berhenti mengoyak tubuh Mikorin dan menatap ke arah Sakura, "He? Melindungi diri sendiri?" Nozaki terlihat lebih anteng dari sebelumnya, Sakura mengangguk cepat, "Tu-tunggu dulu Sakura! Apakah itu artinya Mamiko tidak lagi mempercayai Suzuki untuk melindunginya?!" tanya Nozaki kaget. Kesal dengan pemikiran diri sendiri, Nozaki kini terlihat lebih cemas dari sebelumnya.

"Ayolah, Nozaki, aku kesini hanya untuk belajar, ya kan Sakura?" Mikorin menatap Sakura segera, berharap gadis itu lebih _normal _responnya.

"Benar juga…" muka Sakura tiba-tiba kini ikut terlihat serius dan cemas, "Mamiko tidak percaya Suzuki…" Sakura menggigit jarinya dengan kesal, "Mikorin! Jangan belajar judo! Percayalah pada Suzuki-kun! Dia pasti melindungimu!" Ucap Sakura kini matanya terlihat berapi-api.

_KAU JUGA JANGAN IKUTAN!_

Mikorin kesal dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

**Cinta Itu Buta**

"No-Nozaki-kun…" Sakura mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan orang di sekelilingnya. Mata gadis itu berkaca saat menatap ke arah Nozaki di depannya. Lelaki itu berjalan tegap tak mempedulikan pandangan mata di sekitarnya. Siapa yang tidak merasa aneh jika melihat dua orang—atau lebih tepatnya seorang pria besar dengan gakuran hitam yang kekecilan dan seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil dengan seragam sailor kebesaran masuk ke sekolah mereka?

_Kenapa kita harus menyamar jadi murid sekolah Mayu sih?!_

Sakura kesal dalam hati. Ia mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan baju sailor yang ia pakai.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Nozaki membalikkan badannya.

"A-apakah tidak sebaiknya kita biasa saja—maksudku tidak perlu—" ketika Sakura menatap ke arah sosok di hadapannya, entah kenapa jiwa baru dan perasaan kagum merasuki tubuhnya. Nozaki dengan gakuran—yang kekecilan, oke abaikan—terlihat begitu menawan di mata Sakura. Padahal semua orang bisa mengetahui kalau lelaki itu sama sekali tidak ada pantas-pantasnya, tapi yah, mungkin inilah yang sering pepatah katakan, _cinta itu buta_.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ada Gula Ada Semut**

"Nee nee, Mikorin! Nozaki-kun terlihat keren ya!" kata Sakura menatap ke arah Mikorin di belakangnya. Namun sepertinya lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sakura dan Nozaki, "N-n-nozaki-kun, Mikorin menghilang!" Sakura panik menarik baju Nozaki di depannya.

Nozaki menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mikoshiba?" Nozaki melihat ke sekelilingnya, menyadari adanya sedikit kegaduhan di gerbang depan yang tadi mereka lalui, ia sudah bisa memastikan Mikorin ada di sana, "Sudah pasti dia ada di sana kan?" Nozaki menunjuk ke arah yang di maksud.

Sakura menoleh ke arah yang di tuju. Dari kejauhan Sakura bisa melihat Mikorin tengah berlari—dengan baju sailor-nya yang berkibar—menghindari kejaran para lelaki yang mengajaknya berkenalan dan meminta alamat emailnya.

"_Ah… Sugoi na, Mikorin…._" Gumam Sakura melihatnya dengan tatapan datar, "belum belum sudah menjadi primadona sekolah…" kata Sakura lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

**Materi Referensi**

"N-Nozakiiii! Sakuraaaaa!" Mikorin berlari ke arah kedua sahabatnya di sana dengan wajah ingin menangis. Ingin sekali ia mengutuk Nozaki yang menyuruhnya menggunakan seragam sailor seperti ini. Tapi siapa juga yang menyangka kalau Mikorin akan diburu para lelaki sekolah itu? "Tolooong!" teriak Mikorin dari kejauhan. Saat lelaki itu berlari menuju Nozaki dan Sakura, tiba-tiba saja, ia melihat seorang lelaki berjalan dengan lemasnya di hadapannya dan, "eh—"

BRAKK!

Mikorin terjatuh di atas tubuh lelaki itu.

Kedua mata itu saling memandang. Merah bertemu emas. Tubuh yang dipeluk erat oleh lelaki berambut hitam di depannya. Wajah Mikorin yang memerah. Semuanya terasa begitu _shoujo_ dimata Sakura. Bahkan gadis itu bisa melihat adanya tone warna-warni dan bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekeliling dua orang lelaki disana.

Sakura kemudian menghela nafas dan menoleh ke arah Nozaki, "Nozaki-kun, apakah tidak sebaiknya kita membantu—"

"—Mamiko yang dikejar oleh para lelaki tiba-tiba saja ditolong oleh Suzuki-kun dari para lelaki _yakuza_ yang mengejarnya lalu—" Nozaki bergumam tiada henti sambil menuliskan yang ia ucapkan di buku sketsa miliknya.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap ke arah Nozaki. Ia gagal paham dengan jalan pemikiran Nozaki yang selalu membuat plot cerita dimanapun ia berada.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ada Maunya**

Nozaki dan Sakura berjalan mendekati Mikorin dan lelaki yang—

"Oh, Mayu-kun?" Sakura kaget saat mendapati bahwa lelaki yang menolong—maksudnya menabrak Mikorin—tadi adalah Mayu, adik Nozaki.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk memberi salam pada Sakura dan kakaknya.

"Syukurlah Mikorin, kau diselamatkan oleh Mayu—"

"SYUKUR APANYA?! DIA BAHKAN TADI MEREMAS BOKONGKU TAHU!" Mikorin menangis kesal.

Kali ini, Nozaki dan Sakura sama-sama gagal paham dengan keadaan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Buah Jatuh Tak Jauh Dari Pohonnya**

Setelah berhasil memberitahukan maksud dan tujuan mereka mendatangi kegiatan klub judo Mayu di sekolahnya, akhirnya Mayu memperbolehkan ketiga senpai-nya untuk mengikuti latihan judo klubnya. Atau lebih tepatnya karena terlalu malas untuk berurusan kesana-kemari hingga akhirnya ia membiarkan ketiga orang itu belajar darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu Mikoshiba-senpai suka cosplay," kata Mayu tiba-tiba saat mereka bertiga sampai di ruang ganti klub judo.

"Bukan cosplay tahu! Ini disuruh Nozaki!" Mikorin kesal.

Mayu kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menatap ke arah Nozaki. Sontak Sakura kaget saat melihat tatapan Mayu yang tidak biasa itu terhadap kakaknya.

_Mu-mungkinkah Mayu tidak ingin Mikorin memakai hal seperti itu?_

Pikiran Sakura mulai melenceng dari seharusnya.

"_Aniki_," Mayu memegang pundak Nozaki, "_good job_"

_DIA MENYETUJUINYA!_

.

.

.

* * *

**Sengaja**

"Baju judonya tidak ada?" tanya Sakura kecewa. Mayu hanya mengangguk. Yah, pupus sudah harapan Sakura melihat Nozaki dalam baju judonya. Cintamu kandas di baju judo, Sakura. Bersabarlah. Pasti lain kali kau bisa melihatnya.

"Habis?" Mikorin kaget saat melihat masih adanya beberapa baju yang ada di dalam loker ruangan itu, "Lalu ini apa—" belum sempat Mikorin mengambil baju putih yang ada di sana, Mayu segera mengambil dan merobeknya dengan cepat.

"Ah, maaf, yang itu rusak—"

_KAMU KAN YANG MERUSAKNYA!_

Teriak Nozaki, Mikorin dan Sakura bersama-sama dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

**Materi Referensi [2]**

Well, akhirnya, ketiga orang itu berjalan masuk ke ruang judo-nya dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang latihan disana. Tentu saja Nozaki segera mengambil foto-foto orang yang ada disana. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan refrensi _manga_ sang _Yumeno Sakiko_.

"Tempatnya bagus dan luas ya, " kata Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Oh, siapa ini, Nozaki-kun?" tanya sang pelatih judo pada Mayu. Lelaki itu kemudian mengarahkan tangannya pada ketiga senpai yang ada disana dengan maksud agar mereka memperkenalkan diri sendiri. Mayu terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal tidak penting seperti itu.

"S-Sakura Chiyo," Sakura membungkuk hormat.

"Mikoshiba Mikoto," Mikorin juga ikut membungkuk hormat.

"Nozaki Umetarou—"

"Kakakmu?!" kaget sang pelatih pada Mayu, "aku tidak tahu dia punya seorang kakak yang manly sepertimu."

_MANLY?!_

Sakura dan Mikorin sama-sama tidak percaya Nozaki dikatakan seperti itu—maksudnya, bayangan yang ada di kepala kedua orang itu adalah Umeko saat ini.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja latihannya," kata sang pelatih menyuruh para muridnya berbaris rapih. Tentu saja Mikorin yang ingin ikut berlatih segera mengikuti barisan itu, "m-maaf nona, tapi perempuan duduk saja," kata pelatih judo Mayu pada Mikorin.

Sakura dan Nozaki nyaris saja tertawa kalau Mikorin tidak menatap keduanya dengan kesal.

"Aku lelaki tahu! Aku lelakii!" kata Mikorin kesal, "kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja!" Mikorin kemudian hendak membuka rok seragamnya kalau saja Mayu tidak segera menurunkan roknya kembali.

Seketika itu entah kenapa secara reflek Mikorin menatap Mayu lagi-lagi dengan tatapan _shoujo_. Atau setidaknya itu yang dilihat Sakura dan Nozaki saat ini.

_Mamiko yang ingin bertanding dengan seragam sailornya ditolong Suzuki karena tidak mau Mamiko memperlihatkan tubuhnya di depan lelaki lain…_

Nozaki mulai menulis hal yang ada di pikirannya dengan gesit.

.

.

.

* * *

**Materi Referensi [3]**

"O-Ohh, lelaki rupanya…" kata sang pelatih kemudian menyuruh Mikorin untuk maju melawan salah satu anak didiknya, "Kou!" sang pelatih menyuruh lelaki agak gemuk di barisannya untuk melawan Mikorin.

Sakura, Nozaki dan Mayu terdiam menonton pertandingan yang pastinya akan lucu itu.

Seharusnya sih lucu—seharusnya, sampai ketiga orang itu sadar kalau lelaki yang akan menjadi lawan Mikorin adalah seorang _pervert_. Lihat saja air liurnya yang sudah kemana-mana. Padahal Mikorin lelaki—tapi yah, siapa sih yang tahan dengan Mikorin?

"N-N-Nozaki-kun…" Sakura mulai panik saat keduanya sudah saling membungkuk hormat untuk memulai pertandingan latihan itu.

"Go!"

Saat pertandingan itu dimulai, Mikorin mulai sadar kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan lelaki di hadapannya ini. Kenapa dia terlihat seperti ingin memperkosa dirinya dibanding bertanding? Dan apa?! Kenapa matanya ke arah bokongnya?! Mikorin yang akhirnya sadar dengan keanehan itu akhirnya mencoba untuk menghindari tangan si lelaki gemuk yang mengincar tubuh bagian bawah miliknya.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menarik tangan Mikorin dan memeluknya dengan cepat. Seketika mata Mikorin melebar dan wajahnya terlihat kaget bercampur malu menatap Mayu yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

"Kenapa, Kou? Bokongku kenyal ya?" tanya Mayu pada lelaki gemuk itu.

_Mamiko lagi-lagi diselamatkan—_

"Nozaki-kun," Sakura memegang tangan Nozaki untuk menghentikan lelaki itu menulis cerita dalam bukunya, "kumohon jangan masukan adegan memegang bokong pada karyamu," kata Sakura serius.

.

.

.

* * *

**Orangtua yang Khawatir**

"Aku tidak percaya kita meninggalkan Mikorin bersama Mayu disana—haaah," Sakura menghela nafas sambil berjalan di sebelah Nozaki sore itu.

"Mayu pasti akan menjaganya, Sakura, tenang saja," kata Nozaki lagi, "atau tidak…" tambah Nozaki.

"Jangan bikin orang khawatir—"

"Kalau seperti ini kita jadi seperti orangtuanya Mikorin ya," kata Nozaki pada Sakura. Gadis itu terdiam. Matanya berkaca menatap kearah Nozaki.

_Orang tua? E-eeh? Itu artinya aku dan Nozaki adalah suami-istri kan? Maksudnya itu kan? Iya kan?_

Wajah Sakura terlihat sedikit memerah karena pemikirannya sendiri.

"_J-Jaaa_, Nozaki-kun berarti dirimu adalah suami—"

"TAPI TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU PUNYA MENANTU SEPERTI MAYU!"

"KENAPA KAMU MEMIKIRKAN ITU SEKARANG?! TUNGGU—TAPI MAYU KAN ADIKMU!"

"Hmmm, kau benar Sakura…" kata Nozaki mengangguk.

"Tapi memang membiarkan Mikorin sendirian disana mengkhawatirkan…" Sakura menghela nafasnya. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Kau pasti jadi istri yang baik, Sakura," kata Nozaki tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala gadis itu.

Sontak, wajah Sakura langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus karenanya.

.

.

* * *

**SELESAI**

* * *

.

Silahkan reviewnya, maaf kalo gagal humornya orz


End file.
